Sobreviviendo al Tártaro
by shihoran
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: NO LEER SI NO HAN LEÍDO LA MARCA DE ATENEA! (SPOILER) Si fueran humanos normales y corrientes, ambos estaban seguros de que se hubieran hecho picadillo, pero recibían el poder de los dioses en sus venas y eso quizás les había ayudado realmente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban cayendo? ¿Cuánto podrían sobrevivir? ¿Alguien iría a salvarlos? No! Ellos tenían que seguir adelante!


Buenas again! Y sí! Para aquellos que hayan leído Mark of Athena esta es mi opinión sobre la continuación del libro. JEJEJEJEJE la verdad es que me ha parecido más fácil hacer algo después de Son of Neptune que después de Mark of Athena. Para aquellos que quieran leerlo, aquí está.

**Advertencia: NO LO LEAN SI NO HAN LEÍDO LA MARCA DE ATENEA! Luego no digan que no os lo he advertido XD Spoiler completo del final del libro!**

Decidí finalmente subirlo hoy porque Lady Kid me recordó de que hoy es la fecha del final del libro... así que viene que ni pintado! jajajajaja... Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Annabeth sollozó mientras golpeaba el borde del abismo. Sus piernas estaban al otro lado. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que sucedía, estaba atada a la tela de araña. Debería de haberla cortado de inmediato. Había pensado que era una cuerda muy fina, pero con todo el suelo cubierto de telas de arañas, no se había dado cuenta de que una de las tiras estaba envuelta alrededor de su pie, y que el otro extremo caía directamente hacia el abismo. Estaba atado a algo pesado abajo en la oscuridad, algo que la estiraba hacia abajo.

—No—murmuró Percy, con la luz apagándosele de los ojos—. Mi espada…

Pero no podía alcanzar a Contracorriente sin soltar el brazo de Annabeth, y la fuerza de ella había desaparecido. Se deslizó por el borde. Percy cayó con ella.

Su cuerpo chocó contra algo. Se desmayó por el dolor. Cuando pudo volver a ver, se dio cuenta de que había caído por el borde y que estaba balanceándose al vacío. Percy se las había arreglado para agarrar un saliente a unos cuantos metros por debajo del borde del abismo. Se estaba sujetando con una mano, agarrando a Annabeth con la otra, pero el peso de su pierna era demasiado fuerte.

—No hay escapatoria—dijo una voz en la oscuridad—. Yo iré al Tártaro y tú vendrás conmigo.

Annabeth no estaba segura de si realmente había oído la voz de Aracne o solo se lo había imaginado. El abismo tembló. Percy era lo único que le evitaba caerse. Se sujetaba a duras penas por el saliente del tamaño de una estantería.

Nico se inclinó por el borde del abismo, tendiéndoles una mano, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para ayudar. Hazel gritaba a los demás, pero aunque la escucharan por encima del caos, nunca llegarían a tiempo.

La pierna de Annabeth parecía estar separándose del cuerpo. El dolor lo convertía todo en rojo. La fuerza del Inframundo la empujaba hacia la oscuridad como si fuera la gravedad. No tenía fuerza para luchar. Sabía que estaba demasiado abajo para ser salvada.

—Percy, déjame ir—gritó—. No me puedes subir.

La cara de Percy estaba blanca del esfuerzo. Podía ver en sus ojos que todo era inútil.

—Nunca—dijo. Miró hacia arriba Nico, a unos cuantos metros por encima—. ¡El otro lado Nico! Nos veremos allí. ¿Lo entiendes?

Los ojos de Nico se abrieron de par en par.

—Pero…

— ¡Llévales hacia allí!—gritó Percy—. ¡Prométemelo!

—Lo… lo haré.

Debajo de ellos la voz rió en la oscuridad.

—Sacrificios. Hermosos sacrificios para despertar a la diosa.

Percy endureció el agarre en la muñeca de Annabeth. Su cara estaba demacrada, arañada y ensangrentada, su pelo lleno de polvo y telas de arañas, pero cuando fijó sus ojos en ella, Annabeth creyó que nunca había estado más guapo.

—Vamos a estar juntos—le prometió él—. No vas a ir a ninguna parte sin mí. Nunca más.

Solo entonces entendió lo que iba a pasar. 'Un viaje de una única dirección. Una caída muy dura'.

—Siempre que estemos juntos—dijo ella.

Oyó a Nico y a Hazel aún gritando en busca de ayuda. Vio la luz del sol muy por encima de ellos, quizás el último rayo de sol que vería jamás.

Entonces Percy se soltó del estrecho saliente, y juntos, cogidos de las manos, él y Annabeth cayeron a la oscuridad infinita.

Seguían cayendo rodeados de oscuridad. Podían sentir la presencia del otro, sus respiraciones, sus corazones agitados. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban cayendo pero llevaban ya mucho. De repente pararon. Ni un golpe… ni un ruido… ni una pizca de dolor. Tan solo se mantenían al aire.

Si fueran humanos normales y corrientes, ambos estaban seguros de que se hubieran hecho picadillo, pero recibían el poder de los dioses en sus venas y eso quizás les había ayudado realmente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban cayendo? ¿Cuánto podrían sobrevivir? ¿Alguien iría a salvarlos? ¡No! ¡Ellos tenían que seguir adelante! Tenían que quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza...

Annabeth abrió los ojos en algún momento se habían abrazado con Percy tenía su barbilla encima de su hombro. La oscuridad era inmensa. Miró hacia arriba… no llegaba la luz del sol, no escuchaba a sus amigos llamándolos. Solo negro. Percy se movió a su lado. Ella estaba segura de que estaba sacando a contracorriente. De repente el dolor en la pierna le aumentó. Annabeth apretó con fuerza sus puños agarrándose a la camiseta de Percy. La luz de la espada del chico se hizo presente y unas cuantas voces se escucharon con quejas al instante.

—Creo que prefiero que la guardes—susurró Annabeth manteniendo sus ojos abiertos a lo que ahora ya no era tan oscuro—. Es mejor no ver todo esto…

—Bueno si tienes tu daga para defendernos—comentó él. Annabeth sabía que estaba intentando hacer broma.

Se separaron con lentitud. Un montón de gigantes y monstruos estaban en ese lugar. Ambos reconocieron a unos cuantos. Percy cortó la tela de araña que seguía alrededor de la pierna de Annabeth. Mientras ambos notaban el frío recorrer sus cuerpos.

—Así que viaje de ida, ¿eh? —Annabeth se estremeció. Aracne seguía viva—Sacadme de aquí y os aseguro que no saldrán de aquí.

—Nosotros vamos antes—sonrió la voz de Efialtes.

—No creo que debierais pelearos por nosotros—interrumpió Percy un quejido de una serpiente—. Ya sabéis… solo estamos de paso.

—Seguro—sonrió otro monstruo—. Pero permitirme empezar contigo.

Annabeth miró a su alrededor. No parecía que les fueran a dejar en paz. Además estaban completamente rodeados. No había paredes en ese lugar para defender sus espaldas solo oscuridad… todo oscuridad. Se dio cuenta de que Percy la miraba de reojo, no debería de tener muy buena cara.

—Estoy desarmada y no puedo serte muy útil ahora—susurró la chica acercándose a su oído. No hacía falta que los monstruos se regodearan de ello.

Percy sonrió. Era una sonrisa que le decía que no se preocupara. Parecía seguro de algo.

—Está bien—sonrió mirando a algunos de los monstruos—. ¿Podéis hacerme un favor? —soltó a Annabeth y puso su espalda delante de ella. La chica sonrió menuda manera de proteger a la gente desarmada—. Tengo la sensación de que muchos de vosotros no sabéis lo que os rodea, así que no podéis saber lo que yo sí puedo aseguraros que hay aquí.

—Desesperación… —se rió una harpía.

—Dolor… —opinó una serpiente siseando.

—Oscuridad… —dijo Crusty. Percy lo reconoció mientras los otros monstruos empezaban a hablar a la vez, quejándose de que hubiera dicho algo tan obvio.

—Vamos—sonrió Percy— ¿no hay nadie que sea hijo de Poseidón aquí?

—Yo nací para enfrentarme a Neptuno—sonrió la voz de Polibotes.

—Oh vamos… —Percy suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos—. ¿Cómo puede ser que tenga que encontrarme contigo de nuevo?

—Yo soy hijo de Poseidón—dijeron otros.

—Percy, ¿qué ocurre? —Annabeth estaba preocupada. La mayor parte de monstruos que habían derrotado seguían aún allí y estaban muy satisfechos de no haberse formado de nuevo en el mundo.

—Agárrate fuerte a mi—susurró el chico—. Bienvenidos de nuevo a mi mundo chicos.  
Annabeth cerró los ojos mientras se cogía a la cintura del chico, de repente escuchó un pequeño ruido. Continuo. Débil. Distante. Annabeth sabía perfectamente lo que era.

—No le dejéis ganar en nuestro terreno—susurró la voz de Gea en medio de la oscuridad—. No le permitáis llamarlo.

—Demasiado tarde—la voz de Percy sonó aún más autoritaria que antes.

De repente el agua les invadió arrastrando a todos los monstruos lejos de ellos. Percy se había asegurado de que el agua fuera lo último que tocaba Polibotes. En cuanto el agua dejó de fluir el chico agarró a Annabeth por debajo del brazo y empezó a andar. Annabeth miró bajo sus pies. Contracorriente iluminaba tierra firme, pero aún así ellos no habían notado el golpe. El poder de la oscuridad era tan grande que les era difícil saber a dónde iban y como iban. Annabeth dejó que él la condujera. El dolor en la pierna cada vez se le hacía más fuerte. Estuvieron andando durante un buen rato hasta que Percy la hizo sentar al suelo. Él cerró a Contracorriente. No quería que los encontraran tan pronto. El chico se sentó a su lado.

—No tengo ambrosía—suspiró—. Lo siento.

Annabeth negó con la cabeza—. Mis cosas cayeron por aquí. Quizás si las encontramos…

—Claro, en seguida lo encontraremos todo—sonrió Percy a su lado. Annabeth frunció el ceño, el chico seguía hablando con ironía—. Deberíamos de pensar en algún plan para intentar sobrevivir a esto.

—Primero deberíamos de encontrar la dirección a las puertas—dijo Annabeth mirando a su alrededor—. Creo que en seguida nos van a alcanzar.

— ¿De verdad crees que podemos ir de Roma a Grecia con poco tiempo? —Percy la miró, no parecía convencido de lo que le había dicho a Nico.

—El laberinto de Dédalo—sonrió ella.

— ¿Crees que puede ser igual? —preguntó él.

Annabeth se encogió de hombros. Tenía la sensación de saber dónde estaban. Claro que sabía que habían caído al Tártaro. Por supuesto notaba que su presencia allí estaba llamando a todos los monstruos existentes aún en la oscuridad. Tenía presente que fuera lo que fuese, algo grande les iba a suceder. Pero en cierto modo se sentía familiar a ese lugar. Era como si realmente antes hubieran estado allí. En esa oscuridad Percy había encontrado un poco de agua, así que quizás no fuera solo negro lo que podrían encontrar allí. El Tártaro era un lugar sin esperanzas. Donde la agonía se podía encontrar en cualquier sitio. Fueras donde fueras, aunque hicieras pasos para alejarte, los gritos de desesperación de cualquier monstruo podían sentirse cercanos. Se sentía familiar, pero a la vez lejana. De repente, volvían a estar rodeados por los monstruos. Percy se levantó de golpe y desenfundó de nuevo a Contracorriente. Annabeth se quedó quieta. Podía ser una molestia si intentaba ayudarlo. Un monstruo se abalanzó sobre ellos. Percy alzó a Contracorriente, pero en seguida Annabeth se dio cuenta del error. Le cogió del brazo y tiró de él a tiempo para que esquivara el monstruo. No era una sensación normal. Sabía que ellos estaban presentes en cuerpo y alma, pero ellos mismos habían enviado a la mayoría de esos monstruos allí. Así que las armas no les harían nada en ese lugar… no a los monstruos. Annabeth se levantó y ayudó a levantarse a Percy.

— ¿Pero qué haces? —se quejó el chico.

—Nuestras armas aquí no podrán hacer nada—informó ella cogiéndole la mano y poniéndose apoyada solo con la pierna buena—. Si cortas a un monstruo en el mundo normal este se vaporiza y es enviado al Tártaro. Hasta que no se regenera del todo no podrás volver a cortarlo.

Percy palideció aún más. Lo había entendido.

—No podemos valernos de nuestras armas aquí y tampoco podemos luchar contra ellos tal y como estamos—suspiró Annabeth agachándose mientras otro monstruo intentaba alcanzarla. Percy tiró una patada al aire dirigido al monstruo para alejarlo, pero su pierna lo atravesó—. Tenemos que encontrar las puertas cuanto antes.  
Percy afirmó con la cabeza. La cogió por debajo del brazo y tiró de ella de nuevo hacia la inmensa oscuridad. Tampoco les ayudaría mucho andar sin un rumbo fijo, pero sabían de alguna manera que podrían llegar a esas puertas si seguían su instinto que sería el correcto mientras los dos siguieran el mismo camino…

—Detente… estoy agotada—susurró finalmente Annabeth. Un punto brillante delante de ellos le hizo fruncir el ceño—. ¿Qué es eso?

—No veo nada desde hace un rato—suspiró Percy entrecerrando los ojos para intentar ver alguna cosa—. En este sitio la oscuridad es demasiado.

Percy buscó en su bolsillo y sacó a Contracorriente la luz era demasiado débil para iluminar ni siquiera sus pies. Annabeth le miró a los ojos sabiendo que él también lo estaba mirando, pero ni siquiera con Contracorriente podían verse bien. Annabeth le indicó con la mirada que siguieran hacia donde ella había visto. Se acercaron lentamente dándose cuenta de que era la daga de Annabeth lo que brillaba en la oscuridad. Ella la cogió y se la puso en el cinturón. Delante de ellos había el ordenador de Dédalo parpadeando con la pantalla a punto de apagarse y delante la mochila de Annabeth. La chica sonrió y se soltó de él sentándose al suelo. Percy la imitó. Estuvieron unos segundos quietos, unos segundos eternos que fueron para que Annabeth sacara la bolsa de ambrosía y diera un trocito a Percy y otro se lo tomara ella. Guardó el portátil en la mochila y se quedaron saboreando lo que podía curarles tanto por fuera como por dentro. En cuanto volvieron a levantarse el cansancio se les hizo aún más presente. ¿Cuántos días y noches llevarían allí? ¿Cuánto tiempo, desaparecidos en esa inmensa oscuridad? Annabeth hacía ya mucho que extrañaba la luz del sol y supo en seguida que Percy sentía igual. Sin ni siquiera decirse una palabra se dijeron que hablar les llevaría más cansancio. Annabeth ya tenía menos dolor así que en seguida se pusieron a andar con paso lento pero seguro. De repente Percy se detuvo y detuvo a Annabeth. El chico puso a Contracorriente iluminando el suelo. Había desaparecido delante de ellos. Los dos suspiraron. Les había ido de bien poco caer más hondo aún. Escucharon un grito rabioso debajo. Alguien había querido que cayeran. Siguieron el camino con lentitud, resiguiendo ese borde. Hasta que no pudieron más. Sus ánimos se estaban esfumando. La negatividad de salir de allí les estaba invadiendo a los dos. Se sentaron al suelo espalda contra espalda. Debían descansar, pero si descansaban sabían que sus ánimos se esfumarían conforme más tiempo pasaran allí. Pero ninguno de los dos podía dar un paso más. Estaban hambrientos y sedientos. La poca agua que Annabeth llevaba en la mochila tan solo les daría más sed. Ese lugar era inmenso… eterno… frío… y demasiado oscuro. Al cabo de unos segundos Annabeth se había dormido. Percy sonrió observándola en la oscuridad. Se dio cuenta de algo mientras estaban sentados allí al borde del último escalón del Tártaro. Una fuerza inmensa tiraba de ellos hacia abajo. Estaban sentados y quietos, pero aún así cada segundo que pasaba los dos estaban más cercanos del lugar. Una risa se escuchó del fondo. Percy tiró de Annabeth de nuevo hacia un lugar seguro. La despertó cuando notó que su cansancio era demasiado grande para no aguantar sus ojos abiertos. En susurros le contó lo que había percibido. Annabeth notó que la voz de Percy era áspera. Necesitaban encontrar algo para saciar sus ansias. —Descansa un poco—dijo finalmente Annabeth.

El chico afirmó con la cabeza y se apoyó en ella. Annabeth miró la oscuridad. Los monstruos los estaban encontrando de nuevo. Dejó un rato que Percy durmiera y se fijó en lo que el chico le había dicho. Una fuerza les arrastraba hasta el último peldaño a la oscuridad. En cuanto Annabeth despertó a Percy, los monstruos estaban rodeando el lugar, pero parecían ciegos. Solo estaban oliendo el lugar.

— ¿Puedes andar? —preguntó Percy levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.

Ella se levantó y afirmó con la cabeza. De momento su tobillo no estaba curado del todo, pero al menos no le dolía. Percy la cogió de la mano mientras ella se colgaba de un hombro la mochila y salieron los dos corriendo por el medio de los monstruos que se giraban al notar su olor. Percy mantuvo a Contracorriente al suelo para no encontrarse con otro desnivel que les llevara peores cosas. Al cabo de un rato se pararon. Percy iluminó el suelo. Lo que era tierra negra llena de oscuridad de repente era hierro. Ambos fruncieron el ceño, anduvieron lentamente por encima de ese lugar. Durante un buen rato. De repente, un pequeño sollozo les hizo parar. Miraron a su alrededor… nadie les estaba siguiendo. O al menos nadie que pudieran ver, a distancia de un metro.

—Viajeros… —susurró alguien a su izquierda. Annabeth y Percy se miraron y volvieron a mirar por el lugar donde les parecía haber oído la voz—. No muertos… Atenea… Poseidón… —Percy levantó a Contracorriente hacia la voz mientras se acercaba con lentitud. Annabeth le cogió de un hombro para intentar detenerlo, pero el chico la miró con una sonrisa haciéndola calmarse—. El hijo del dios del Mar ha venido a verme… ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene conmigo? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer tal castigo?

Percy frunció el ceño. Delante de él un hombre con barba larga, pelo grasiento y sombrero de tipo Bob, de color marino y hecho pedazos, estaba sentado al suelo sin mirarlo si quiera. El hombre levantó la vista hacia la espada justo delante de su nariz y Percy pudo ver sus ojos negros llenos de tristeza y soledad, oscuridad… de repente Percy sentía aún más frío, empezó a tiritar.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Percy mientras notaba que Annabeth le cogía del hombro— Tú no eres un monstruo…

— ¿Soy un monstruo? —preguntó el hombre claramente hablando consigo mismo—. Mira hermana lo que me están diciendo estos mestizos… —el hombre bajó la mirada de nuevo. De repente sus manos le parecían más interesantes que mirar el filo de la espada que seguía delante de su nariz— hermana…

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Percy. El hombre se asustó, botando y lo miró como si acabara de darse cuenta de que él estaba allí.

—Hijo del dios del Mar… has venido a verme —el hombre sonrió. Percy solo le vio hacer una mueca mostrando cuatro dientes negros.

—Señor, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? —preguntó Annabeth detrás de Percy temblando igual que él.

—Tártaro.

— ¿Hay gente tan mal de la cabeza que tortura a sus hijos llamándoles Tártaro? —preguntó Percy mirando a su amiga detrás de él.

—También es un dios— le informó Annabeth.

—Ah… así que eres un dios—Percy frunció el ceño y lo miró. El hombre había vuelto a bajar la mirada.

— ¿Soy un dios? —preguntó el hombre—. Quizás… tal vez… ¿qué opinas tú?

—Que pareces un vagabundo que solo sale dar frío a la gente—respondió Percy suspirando.

— ¿Doy frío? —preguntó Tártaro levantando la cabeza, esta vez con curiosidad—. ¿Quién eres tú? Ah… Eres un hijo del dios del Mar… sí… puedo notarlo…

Percy miró a Annabeth sin entender. Ella le hizo señas para seguir el camino. Él miró un último segundo al dios y entonces siguió a Annabeth por encima del hierro. La miró interrogativamente.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Percy mientras veía a la chica frotándose los brazos para mantenerlos calientes—. Quiero decir… parece loco…

—Intenta pasarte eones aquí abajo y quizás le hagas compañía—suspiró Annabeth cojeando.

—No gracias—sonrió él cogiéndola por debajo del brazo para ayudarla a seguir andando—. Ya es suficiente tormento estar a tu lado.

—Yo también te quiero—respondió ella sacándole la lengua.

Seguían andando por el lugar en medio de la oscuridad. Percy mantenía a Contracorriente iluminando el suelo. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta estaban rodeados por unos gigantes a derecha e izquierda. Los gigantes tenían montones de brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y no se les podía ver la cara de lo altos que eran.

—Centimanos—murmuró Annabeth.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Percy. Como siempre se hacía notar quién era la hija de Atenea—. Quiero decir… parece que estén vigilando algo.

—Dicen que vigilan las puertas del Tártaro—susurró Annabeth.

— ¿Dicen? —preguntó Percy mirándola. Era extraño que Annabeth informara de un rumor. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando porque giró la cabeza, Percy pensó que si no la conociera Annabeth ahora se estaría ruborizando—. Bueno, al menos ahora podemos ver que sí son tan altos como los cielos, tal y como dijo Tyson.

—Nadie sabe lo que hay en el Tártaro, a parte de los monstruos que han estado—se defendió a sí misma—. Y la verdad es que tampoco hay mucho por contar… tal y como había dicho Nico… este lugar es escalofriante.

—Estoy de acuerdo—respondió Percy—. Cada segundo que pasa tengo más frío, más hambre y más sed. Y ahora al menos no estaremos en tierras de Gea si pasamos por aquí—señaló el suelo de hierro—. ¿Crees que vamos bien?

—Estoy convencida de ello—suspiró Annabeth mirando a su alrededor—. Pero no creo que estos gigantes nos dejen pasar por las buenas. Debemos ir con cuidado.

Percy afirmó con la cabeza y ambos se adentraron en el lugar con lentitud. Detrás de cada gigante había una celda de hierro. Gritos se escuchaban de esas puertas. Pero eran gritos de desesperación y solitud, casi llantos. A Annabeth le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Algunos de los hecatónquiros se giraron hacia ellos, Percy y Annabeth miraron encima suyo, pero realmente no les podían ver la cabeza. Siguieron el camino hasta que al fondo pudieron divisar una luz rojiza. Los dos apresuraron el paso mientras cada cuerpo de centimano se giraba hacia ellos, al menos había unos 10 u 11 de esos gigantes custodiando las puertas. En cuanto siguieron avanzando los gritos de las puertas cesaron. Un extraño silencio les hizo mirar a atrás a los dos. Unos cuantos monstruos habían conseguido seguirlos aún en esa oscuridad, mientras los gigantes empezaban a andar hacia ellos. A cada paso un temblor en el suelo. Ambos se miraron y en seguida apresuraron el paso. Tenían que llegar hasta esa luz roja del fondo, al menos así podrían ver a lo que se enfrentaban. Annabeth trastrabilló en un pequeño escalón y Percy la cogió con fuerza entre sus brazos. Podían notar lo cansados que estaban los dos. Conforme se iban acercando, podían escuchar los esfuerzos de los monstruos para alcanzarlos más cercanos a ellos. Les era más complicado alejarse del último tramo del pozo del Tártaro, sentían sus cuerpos pesados y algo que les tiraba hasta la oscuridad, pero ellos seguían esforzándose para llegar al final. De repente sentían calor. Hicieron un par de pasos y el calor aumentaba demasiado para ellos. Se apartaron aún cogiéndose de la mano y siguieron con lentitud viendo el suelo de una caverna. Percy se giró unos segundos para mirar atrás. Los monstruos les seguían al igual que los centimanos. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Annabeth. Tenían que darse fuerza entre ellos, pero ahora estaban sudando y no les apetecía en absoluto luchar con ese calor. Anduvieron un poco más y de repente escucharon como el ruido de un neumático deshinchándose: 'Pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'. Percy se giró a tiempo para ver a los monstruos desapareciendo en un leve 'Pop' y convirtiéndose en cenizas. Algunos intentaban volver a formarse, pero les era demasiado complicado.

— ¿Qué les ocurre? —preguntó Percy viendo cómo ni siquiera los hecatónquiros se acercaban más a ellos.

Annabeth no lo escuchaba, de hecho ni siquiera lo miraba. Percy miró a la chica y luego se atrevió a mirar hacia donde estaba mirando. Les faltaban cuatro pasos para llegar a la cima de una pequeña montaña. Justo delante de sus pies, un enorme río de lava les privaba de llegar más allá. Estaban rodeados de montañas salidas de cuentos de miedo. Con árboles sin hojas y casi quemados, con rocas afiladas dibujando extrañas figuras tenebrosas... a Percy se le cayó el alma a los pies. Justo delante de ellos, detrás de la montaña y de la lava, había una puerta doble, tan grande como Polibotes agarrada por cadenas de hierro ancladas a la tierra. Pero lo que más estaba asustando a Percy, era que ni siquiera había un puente de madera para pasar. Las montañas para llegar a la puerta empezaban a medio camino del río y ellos ni siquiera podrían dar un pequeño salto. Si querían salir de allí tenían que conseguir travesar un río de lava. Estaban cansados, hambrientos y en esos momentos demasiado acalorados para intentar siquiera poner uno de sus pies en ese río anaranjado hirviendo. Detrás de la puerta había más luz rojiza. Los dos supusieron que detrás de la puerta había más lava, así que también quedaba descartado intentar darle la vuelta a ese río. Annabeth se dejó caer al suelo caliente. Sus ánimos habían desaparecido por completo. Percy también se sentó dándole la espalda a la puerta. Hacía tanto calor que la cabeza de Annabeth tampoco podía pensar con claridad. Percy observó a diez metros de ellos. Los centimanos y los monstruos que seguían vivos se habían quedado atrás, observándoles con atención. Esperando que los dos decidieran volver a atrás para terminar con ellos. Percy se dio cuenta de que parecía haber una línea invisible que les privara el paso. A su lado, Annabeth ahogó un grito, tapándose la boca con las manos. Percy la miró y en seguida miró hacia donde ella miraba. En medio del río de lava, había una mujer vestida de negro, con un velo que cubría su cara, pálida… dormida. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Percy observó bajo sus manos. La tierra que estaba pisando hacía un pequeño puente hasta convertirse en el vestido de la mujer. Gea sonreía con malicia y Percy supo en seguida que algo iba realmente mal.

—Por fin habéis llegado—susurró la mujer manteniéndose a flote dos metros por encima del río de lava—. No creía que mis sacrificios pudieran llegar a mí con tanta facilidad. Enhorabuena héroes.

Los monstruos detrás de ellos empezaron a hacer pequeños ronroneos y quejidos. Annabeth miró detrás de sí. Ellos se estaban riendo. Miró a Percy que se estaba levantando. Le cogió la mano y él la miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella afirmó con la cabeza y se levantó a su lado.

— ¿Vuelas? —preguntó Percy mirándola.

Gea no respondió, tan solo sonrió con más malicia. Los dos héroes se cogían de la mano con firmeza. Si tenían que luchar contra la madre tierra así lo harían, aunque fueran ellos solos. Percy observó debajo de la mujer. Ella parecía no querer acercarse, pero aún así Percy de algún modo sabía que esa mujer no podía estar mucho tiempo encima del fuego. Debajo de ella, la tierra iba cayendo en la lava… la tierra que le hacía el camino hacia el cielo la mantenía elevada… Percy sonrió.

— ¿Vas a atacarnos? —preguntó con prisas.

—Solo voy a dejaros disfrutar de vuestros últimos momentos juntos—respondió Gea—. Así al menos vuestros padres estarán satisfechos con vuestras muertes.

— ¿En qué sentido? —preguntó Percy arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Un tirón en su barriga le hizo notar que todo iría bien.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu poder? —preguntó Gea mirándolo con atención.

Él negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Estamos en tu territorio? —preguntó Percy. Perder el tiempo con palabras, para ganar más tiempo de vida, siempre había sido su fuerte—. Mucho me temo que este no es tu territorio.

Delante de ellos Tártaro se interpuso apareciendo de la nada.

—Hermana… —susurró el dios del foso—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quítate del medio. No quiero hacerte daño —respondió Gea. Percy cogió a Annabeth por debajo del brazo para mantenerla firme con él.

—Quédate quieta—susurró el chico en cuanto ella lo miró interrogativo—. Vamos a entrar en territorio enemigo.

—Ya estamos en…

—Sht… —Percy miró como Gea sonreía hacia el hombre.

— ¿Qué pretendes ahora? —preguntó Tártaro—. ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando, Gea?

—Quítate del medio, hermano, esto no va contigo—respondió ella—. Voy a despertar. Por fin lo haré. Y esos niños que entraron en Grecia no podrán impedir mi regreso.

—Bueno… técnicamente sí pueden—comentó Percy como si estuviera anunciando el pronóstico del tiempo que hacía en medio de la oscuridad—. Solo deben encontrar el otro lado de las puertas.

—Los únicos que puede encontrar el otro lado de las puertas son los hijos de Poseidón con la ayuda de los hijos de Hades—respondió Gea—. Nadie más podrá acceder a este lugar. Y vosotros no podéis salir de aquí ahora mismo. Yo os lo impido.

El tirón en su barriga se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Detrás de sí, un montón de gritos empezaron a escucharse. Percy apartó a Annabeth hacia un lado.

—No podrás impedírnoslo—sonrió él—. Porque voy a abrir mi propio camino a la salida.

—Si traspasas las puertas del Tártaro ella no sobrevivirá—respondió Gea sabiendo lo que Percy iba a hacer.

—Ya veremos—sonrió él seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

Gea se puso encima de la tierra firme, envolviendo a su hermano con la tierra de su figura y finalmente traspasándolo. Tártaro desapareció tal y como había aparecido. Su voz resonó por el lugar: 'No les hagas daño, ellos me han hecho compañía durante 2 días.'

—Loco de remate—murmuró Percy en voz quizás demasiado elevada.

—Seréis los sacrificios para que mis fieles gigantes puedan despertarme—susurró Gea acercándose a ellos con lentitud.

Percy se puso delante de Annabeth con la espada en la mano alzada hacia la tierra. La mujer alzó un dedo señalando la espada. Su dedo empezó a desvanecerse, mientras la tierra empezaba a rodear la espada. Percy frunció el ceño. Sería complicado enfrentarse a ella con los 7 elegidos, más aún ellos dos solos. Los gritos se iban haciendo más grandes y poderosos.

—Habéis hecho daño a algunos de mis pequeños, yo no puedo perdonaros… —susurró Gea.

Los pies de Annabeth empezaban a hundirse en el pequeño trozo en el que estaban. Se cogió a los hombros del chico. Percy sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero tenía dificultades para mantener su espada en su mano. Gea estaba tirando de ella para desarmarlo, con un solo dedo de tierra.

—Vale, entendemos como te sientes—susurró Annabeth con los tobillos dentro de la tierra—. ¿Pero qué pasará si nos utilizas aquí de sacrificio? —preguntó la chica.

—Por supuesto la hija de Atenea tenía que ser la que preguntara… —sonrió Gea—. Escogeré a otros de vuestros amigos para hacer de sacrificio. Seguro estarán más dispuestos que el hijo de Poseidón a hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo la has enojado tanto? —preguntó Annabeth en un susurro.

Más gritos cercanos. Annabeth miró de donde provenían y de repente empezó a notar un temblor bajo sus pies. Tenía la tierra por debajo de sus rodillas, y ya no se la tragaba más. Percy soltó su espada y se giró para tirar de ella. La rodeó con las manos en la cintura y tiró de ella hacia abajo para cubrirla. Los monstruos que seguían allí riéndose del espectáculo decidieron mirar atrás justo en el preciso momento en que Gea desaparecía con la espada de Percy en su mano. Una corriente de agua les arrastró a dentro del río de lava. Justo cuando pasaron la línea que habían evitado cruzar se pulverizaron. Percy sonrió y tiró de Annabeth para sacarla del todo de la tierra. La cogió por debajo del brazo y se puso al medio del río de agua que se abría camino hacia las montañas. Miró atrás. El centimano bajó una de sus manos dispuesto a cogerlos para detenerlos. Percy cerró los ojos. Annabeth gritó. Él tan solo sonrió mientras mantenía sus poderes concentrados. De repente el silencio.

—Ay dioses… —la voz de Annabeth le hizo abrir los ojos. Se tambaleó y terminó cayendo en el suelo de piedra de las montañas—. ¿Cómo… cómo has hecho eso?

Él sonrió mirándola. Estaba cansado, no podía ni siquiera levantarse. Annabeth miró el lugar donde momentos antes habían estado. El centimano quería acercarse, pero tan solo gruñó y se dio la vuelta para volver a vigilar las cárceles. Annabeth estaba temblando, aún con el calor que hacía. Había andado por encima del agua junto a Percy.

—Pensé que si ella podía hacerlo, yo también—susurró él a su lado. Ella lo miró.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Annabeth.

Percy se incorporó y miró el río de lava que acababan de cruzar.

—Gea se mantenía encima de la tierra, porque la utilizaba para elevarse… como si estuviera subiendo escalones pero completamente parada—respondió Percy—. O al menos eso me imaginé. Así que se me ocurrió que podía usar el último recurso que podía controlar para mejorar nuestra situación. Además… Gea es tierra seca. Quizás si se moja sea menos poderosa—se rió. Annabeth suspiró aliviada por unos segundos—. Y de hecho confirmó que no le gusta el agua al desaparecer antes de que el río pudiera llegar a ella.

—La próxima vez que tengas un plan me consultas—se quejó ella sentándose a su lado.

—Oh, vaya… ahora la hija de los planes no ha tenido un buen… —Percy no terminó de hablar. Cayó tumbado al suelo con los ojos cerrados y respirando con dificultad.

Annabeth lo zarandeó. No parecía estar muy bien. Estaba sudando demasiado y su cabeza hervía. La hija de Atenea pareció entender la causa. Fulminó con la mirada a la lava y lo levantó con trabajos para mantenerse ella de pie.

— ¿Con quién voy a enfadarme ahora? —susurró la chica dando un último vistazo al río naranja de sus pies—. Ya no estoy pensando con claridad… tengo que tranquilizarme.

Las puertas estaban mucho más cercanas de lo que creía. Arrastró a Percy intentando no caerse, por las montañas de piedra afiladas. El trabajo era complicado y le gastaba aún más energías, pero tenía que llegar a las puertas y salir de allí. Gea había dicho que los otros ya estaban en Grecia, así que tenía que apresurarse a llegar con ellos. No podía dejar que el calor del lugar les dejara a ambos inconscientes. Se paró a medio camino y tumbó a Percy al lado de un árbol seco. Se sentó a su lado y miró a su alrededor. Ni un solo monstruo. Ni rastro de Tártaro. Ni rastro de Gea. Se sacó la mochila de su espalda y la abrió. Sacó la pequeña bolsita de ambrosía. Solo quedaban dos trozos y quizás alguna trampa de por el medio. 'No lo uses, Annabeth'. La voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza 'No, el tuyo no es necesario. El chico es lo único que podrá salvarte ahora'. Annabeth miró hacia el techo del lugar. Aún con el río de lava, el techo se perdía en la oscuridad inmensa de la noche. Sacó un trozo y el otro lo guardó en la mochila. Sonrió al ver a Percy con los ojos cerrados como un niño pequeño. En esos momentos le daban ganas de besarlo por lo que había hecho allí, pero terminó por golpearlo en la cabeza suavemente.

—Abre la boca, Sesos de Alga—susurró acercando el trozo en su boca. Percy seguía inconsciente y no la abrió. Ella suspiró y le forzó a comerlo—. Mira que solo traes problemas… —se quejó finalmente. En cuanto se aseguró de que él se lo había tomado. Bajó sus manos a sus rodillas y suspiró largamente. No se veía capaz de llevar a Percy hasta el final. El tobillo le seguía doliendo, aunque ahora ya no lo notaba roto, solo… torcido. De repente la cabeza de Percy terminó encima de su hombro. La chica se sobresaltó y lo miró.

— ¿Pero qué haces? —preguntó viéndolo—. Despierta de una vez.

Annabeth suspiró nerviosa, mirando hacia otro lado. El chico se removió encima de su hombro.

—Galletas de chispas de chocolate—murmuró él sin abrir los ojos—. Está rico.  
Annabeth se apartó de golpe y se levantó mientras Percy terminaba cayendo al suelo y golpeándose la cabeza.

— ¿Pero qué haces? —preguntó el chico intentando levantarse.

—Vamos Sesos de Alga, la puerta está cerca—suspiró ella cruzándose de brazos—. Ya queda poco.

Percy se levantó con torpeza. Se sentía mareado y muy agotado, pero aún así empezó a andar detrás de Annabeth. Subían las montañas con esfuerzo, resbalando, golpeándose contra el suelo y ayudándose a levantarse. En cuanto estuvieron delante de la puerta los dos miraron hacia arriba. Era de piedra, con un arco griego esculpido. Un poco por encima de sus cabezas había unos hierros con forma de cerradura. La puerta era más alta que Polibotes. Se miraron entre ellos. ¿Serían capaces de moverla? Percy se encogió de hombros y la rodeó. La puerta no llevaba a ningún lugar. Era solo un decorado agarrado por cadenas en medio de una montaña. Detrás de la puerta estaba esculpida la cabeza de Medusa. A su alrededor, un rellano de piedra y luego un río de lava que seguía su curso hasta la inmensa oscuridad. A no ser que fuera una puerta mágica, no les serviría de nada intentar abrirla. Percy volvió con Annabeth y se encogió de hombros. Ella iba a empujar la puerta, pero cuando tuvo la mano a punto de rozarla, la puerta se abrió sin más. Annabeth miró a Percy él afirmó con la cabeza y le tendió la mano. Por fin saldrían de ese lugar. Travesaron la puerta juntos, cogidos de la mano. Pero sus ánimos se desvanecieron una vez la hubieron pasado. Delante de ellos una cueva iluminada con enormes antorchas a cada lado, con tierra de playa y del tamaño de tres plazas de parking. Detrás de la tierra una especie de cristal transparente les mostraba la inmensidad del mar. Estaban debajo del mar, pero parecía que tampoco podrían salir. Los dos anduvieron con lentitud hacia el pequeño cristal. A medio camino, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Los dos miraron atrás asustados. La puerta en ese pequeño trozo era igual que el lado que Percy había visto en el Tártaro. La cabeza de Medusa les observaba desde lo alto de la puerta y un poco más arriba de sus cabezas un pequeño agujero para poner una llave en el interior para cerrarla. Se miraron y volvieron de nuevo la vista hacia la ventana del mar.

— ¿Por qué cree Gea que no podré sobrevivir? —preguntó Annabeth—. Tu puedes ayudarme.

—Quizás ella no sepa de esta parte de mi poder—opinó Percy encogiéndose de hombros. En ese momento esa no era su principal preocupación.

Percy acercó con cuidado su mano libre hacia el cristal. Viendo que tan solo era una pequeña membrana transparente que serían capaces de atravesar. Percy sonrió y miró a su compañera.

—Allá vamos, Grecia—sonrió Annabeth.

—Entonces vamos…

Percy tiró de ella y traspasó la membrana. Annabeth le siguió cogiendo aire, solo por si acaso. Empezaron a nadar hacia la superficie. Parecía cercana. A medio camino, Annabeth se estaba quedando sin aire. Percy seguía sin soltarle la mano, pero ella tenía que respirar. Cogió aire, pero solo tragó agua. Cerró su boca al instante. Tiró de la mano de Percy. Él se giró para verla. Él lo entendió en seguida, al verla completamente mojada. La abrazó por el cuello y se concentró en sus poderes. Percy pensaba en que Annabeth también tenía que quedar seca, se esforzó en eso… hasta que finalmente lo consiguió. Annabeth cogió aire con exageración. Percy le hizo una mirada interrogativa. Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Sabían que decirse sin necesidad de hablar por el medio del agua. El chico la cogió de la mano de nuevo y se aseguró de que ella se mantuviera seca y pudiendo respirar. Esta vez no pasaría nada. Siguieron nadando hacia la superficie. En cuanto salieron de la superficie los dos se quedaron completamente mojados.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Annabeth mirando a su alrededor en busca de un peligro inminente.

—Sí, cansado de usar los poderes—se rió Percy—. Tranquila, dos minutos con agua y estaré como nuevo.

—Eso espero—respondió ella—. Porque estamos lejos de la costa— añadió señalando tierra firme.

—Estamos a una milla náutica de la costa—suspiró el chico—. Espero que tengas fuerzas para nadar un poco más.

—Sí, de momento—respondió ella mirando al cielo. Se preguntaba por qué Atenea no le había permitido tomarse el último trozo de Ambrosía. Se sentía sin fuerzas, pero estaba segura que algún motivo debería de tener ella—. Venga vamos. Intentemos llegar allí.

Nadar como un humano, para Percy ahora ya era complicado. Se había acostumbrado a usar las corrientes marinas para llegar más rápido a los lugares, pero tampoco hacía falta asustar a los griegos. Nadaron durante diez minutos, hasta que Annabeth se paró. Percy la miró.

—Puedo llevarte si quieres—sonrió con ironía.

—Déjame en paz—se quejó ella al ver su sonrisa—. Me haces perder energías hablando.

Percy sonrió con amabilidad y le tendió la mano.

—Seamos realistas, te queda más de un quilómetro para llegar a la orilla—se rió Percy—. No seas tan orgullosa.

—No hacía falta que me lo dijeras, sé calcularlo perfectamente—se quejó ella.

Una sombra se les puso encima. Los dos miraron hacia atrás en el preciso momento, para ver un crucero acercándose a ellos. Percy cogió el brazo de Annabeth y tiró de ella para abrazarla. Cerró los ojos y se forzó a utilizar sus poderes una vez más. Una corriente les llevó lejos del crucero. Ambos se quedaron mirando el blanco y enorme vehículo que llegaba con tranquilidad hacia la costa.

— ¿Por qué hay tanta gente mirándonos? —preguntó Percy en cuanto se separó de Annabeth. Ella miró arriba. Un montón de turistas les estaban haciendo fotos desde encima del crucero. Algunos de ellos parecían mirarlos con cara de fastidio.

— ¿Monstruos? —preguntó Annabeth al aire.

—Quizás—respondió su compañero intentando que no le fotografiaran—. ¿Crees que nos habrán visto con la corriente?

—Seguramente…

—Bueno, entonces… —Percy sonrió y le tendió la mano a Annabeth—. Yo ya estoy recuperado. ¿Te llevo?

Annabeth rodó los ojos y le cogió la mano. El chico se hundió en el agua y tiró de ella. Utilizaron la corriente por debajo de la superficie para que nadie pudiera verlos. Pasaron por debajo del crucero y se dirigieron directos a la playa. En cuanto vieron a algún bañista, Percy les volvió a la superficie. Annabeth suspiró y miró donde estaban. Era una playa llena de gente, no podrían no llamar la atención en ese lugar. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas, tenían heridas por todos lados—aunque Percy ya se estaba curando—, vestidos en el agua… darían toda la pista a la gente de no ser precisamente alguien que viene a hacer turismo. Nadaron lo que quedaba, hasta la orilla. Annabeth estaba realmente cansada. Percy la ayudó a salir del lugar. El tobillo ya no le dolía, pero aún así ella no podía mantenerse de pie durante mucho rato. En seguida la gente se fijó en ellos. Los bañistas—que se seguían bañando aunque hiciera viento frío—les señalaban con curiosidad y hablaban de ellos como si ellos no pudieran oírles.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —murmuró Percy intentando ver algo más que no fuera gente.

—En Atenas—respondió Annabeth con el mismo tono de voz.

— ¿Llegamos antes que los otros? —Percy frunció el ceño.

—Lo dudo—respondió ella—. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.  
Los dos se abrieron paso entre la gente. Hasta que oyeron un grito detrás. Se giraron a tiempo de ver a una empusa abriéndose paso hacia ellos. Percy se tocó los bolsillos. No tenía a Contracorriente. Annabeth sacó su daga de su cinturón y se avanzó.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la chica mientras el montón de gente de apartaban de ellos.

—Gea se ha quedado a _Anaklusmos_—informó él—. No puedo ayudarte.

Annabeth se encogió de hombros y corrió unos pasos hacia delante. Esquivó al monstruo y le acertó con la daga en la espalda. El monstruo se pulverizó al instante. Annabeth se giró hacia él sonriendo, pero…

— ¡A tu espalda! —gritaron los dos a la vez.

Annabeth corrió hacia él mientras Percy esquivaba la garra de la empusa rodando hacia un lado. Annabeth se giró a medio camino para defenderse del monstruo que la seguía a su espalda, pero el monstruo esquivó su daga. Percy esquivó de nuevo la garra y saltó hacia atrás, tocando la espalda de Annabeth con la suya. La gente se quedaba a su alrededor mirando, pero a distancia. Parecían disfrutar del espectáculo. Percy no tenía tiempo en pensar posibilidades que les estuviera mostrando la Niebla. La empusa volvió a atacar y él desvió su garra con la mano. Notaba que Annabeth intentaba defenderse detrás, pero le era complicado estando tan cansada. La chica consiguió finalmente cortar la empusa por la mitad, pulverizándola. Se giró para ayudar a Percy. El chico se apartó golpeando la empusa en la espalda y el monstruo se giró hacia él enojado. Annabeth avanzó para clavarle la daga. El monstruo se giró y ella le clavó la daga. Los dos suspiraron al instante y miraron a su alrededor en busca de más monstruos.

— ¡Lo sabía! —gritó la voz de Hazel— ¡Percy! ¡Annabeth!

Los dos miraron hacia donde les indicaban sus oídos. Hazel se tiró encima de los brazos de Percy que era el más cercano a ellos. El chico se quedó parado mientras ella le abrazaba. Se apartó y con una sonrisa corrió a abrazar a Annabeth. La acompañaban Nico y Frank.

—Dioses estáis bien—susurró la chica—. Nos teníais tan preocupados...

—Veo que estáis bien—suspiró Nico.

— ¿Qué van a estar bien? —preguntó Frank—. Mira sus caras, están pálidos.

—Gracias por vuestra preocupación chicos—sonrió Percy—. Pero será mejor que nos movamos antes de que a esa gente les dé por otra tontería como las de los humanos.

—Annabeth, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hazel mirándola. Ella se agarraba la barriga y mantenía su daga en la mano.

Todos las miraron. Annabeth veía borroso, y sentía que no podía dar un paso más, finalmente sus ojos se cerraron y ella cayó al suelo.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Percy estaba delante de ella. Estaba mucho más pálido que antes y parecía cansado. El chico sonrió aliviado.

— ¿Qué me ha ocurrido? —preguntó la chica.

—Uno de los monstruos consiguió herirte—informó Percy—. Casi hemos llegado con los demás. Leo, Piper, Jason y el entrenador Hedge se habían quedado en el Argo II. ¿Estás bien?

Ella sonrió y se levantó. Estaban a media subida de una pequeña montaña. No había casas, solo bosque. Habían travesado la mitad de Atenas. Annabeth se levantó con pesadez. Detrás de Percy, Frank, Nico y Hazel la miraban sonriendo.

—Será mejor que sigamos—sonrió Nico—. Debéis descansar y la fecha límite para que ella despierte es pasado mañana.

Ambos se miraron.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado en ese lugar? —preguntaron a la vez.

—Casi un mes—respondió Frank—. ¿Estáis bien? —preguntó mirando hacia la cima de la montaña—. ¿Podéis seguir?

Ambos afirmaron. Los 5 empezaron a andar con lentitud. Annabeth sabía dónde estaban. Era el lugar donde terminaba la misión que su madre le había encomendado. El monte donde se erguía el Partenón. El lugar de donde fue robada la Atenea Partenos. El monte Pentélico. Subieron con tranquilidad hasta la cima. Frank, Hazel y Nico se fueron directos al bosque que había a la izquierda del Partenón. Percy sonrió al ver a Annabeth callada y parada de pie, admirando el lugar. Los ojos grises de ella destellaban de felicidad. Percy siguió con lentitud el camino que habían hecho los otros tres. Debajo de sus pies, un poco camuflada estaba la nave de Leo. Los chicos habían subido y Piper, Jason, el entrenador Hedge y el capitán de la nave bajaron corriendo de ella para ir a saludarlo. Leo fue el primero en llegar a él. Le golpeó la espalda con fuerza.

—Tío sigues vivo—sonrió el chico de fuego—. Qué buen verte de vuelta.

Percy sonrió.

—Yo también me alegro de veros—dijo—. Veo que estáis bien.

—Por supuesto que sí—sonrió Jason llegando con ellos y dándole la mano a Percy—. Nos costó una semana entera salir de Italia, pero finalmente conseguimos juntarnos todos a la vez para seguir el camino.

— ¡Yo los he protegido! —gritó el entrenador con orgullo meneando su bate de béisbol al aire.

— ¡Annabeth! —Piper la llamó al lado de ellos. La hija de Atenea les miró desconcertada, pero en seguida se acercó a ellos— ¿Cómo habéis estado? —preguntó abrazando a la chica.

—Bien—respondió Annabeth— ¿Y vosotros?

—Resolvimos las complicaciones—sonrió Jason—. Vamos, debéis descansar.

Subieron todos a la nave. Estar juntos de nuevo hacía sentir a la pareja una seguridad mayor. Claro que los dos podían valerse para sí mismos, pero tener amigos que les ayudaran a defenderse siempre era mejor que nada. Leo les contó un pequeño plan para poder cerrar la puerta del Tártaro, pero Percy les dijo que sería complicado y más con tan poco tiempo. Él no podía pasar por esa pequeña membrana sin quedarse sin fuerzas, nadie más excepto él o Frank podían llegar a ese lugar y seguramente al canadiense también le pasaría lo mismo que a él. Decidieron hablarlo por la mañana. Ellos tan solo hacía dos días que habían aterrado el Argo II y habían estado buscándoles desde entonces. Annabeth se encerró en su pequeña habitación. Seguía igual a como la había dejado antes de irse. Quitó los papeles de encima de la cama y dejó la mochila al suelo. Se dejó caer en la cama bocabajo. Estaba agotada. Había perdido el apetito. Se quedó mirando un punto al infinito y finalmente suspiró. Había llegado hasta allí y aún tenía una batalla que resolver. Sin darse cuenta se durmió. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado!

Mata na!


End file.
